The 12th and 13th Doctors fight something big
by TorchwoodandDoctorWhorita
Summary: I'll be posting the back story to 12, 13, and Jack soon, so please no questions on how 12 and 13 can be together with no paradox, but how when 10 comes theres a paradox. !2 and 13's bodies are middle school girls. The spelling miatakes are on account of my broken key board. It doesn't happen all the time. I'll try and be better next chapter. It's coming soon.


The 13th Doctor stood at the ede of the water and closed her eyes, her hair flying around her caught in a gust of wind. She sighed as she heard The 12th Doctors foot steps. "Yes Doctor? " She asked, opening her eyes slowly and turning toward her. "How did you know it was me?" 12 asked with a smile. "Your me, trust me, I know" she replied. They both chukled and 12 joined 13 at the edge of the water. 13 closed her eyes again. 12 looked around, squinting the sunlight out of her eyes. 12 resolved to closing her eyes just as 13 did. Jack approached silently from behind and stared at them. 13 was in an airy, flowing, white sundress and 12 was in one exacly the same but hers was purple. The 13th Doctor had her long blonde hair out, swirling around her in the wind and The 12th Doctor had her long black hair down flying around her in the wind. They both stood with their eyes closed and their feet in the water, their flip flops disposed on a nearby rock, ready to catch their feet from the water. Jack smiled at them before speaking. "Ice cream anyone?" He said, grinning as he held two bowls of icecreams up and the doctors spun around to see him. They smiled thankfully and grabbed their icecreams, slipping on their flip flops and sitting on a rock. They mumbled their thank you's out through happy mouthfuls of ice cream. 13 slowly ate her choclate chip cookie dough ice cream off of her spoon, careful not to make a mess. 12 scarfed her chocolate chip mint ice cream down quickly. They sat silent until at last 13 had finsihed her ice cream. She smiled and disposed of her bowl into the trash. She hugged Jack greatfully before returning to the edge of the water with 12. Jack grinned and took his shoes, jacket, and suspenders off before jumping into the water, splashing the girls. They smiled at seeing his spectacle. The handsome man who jumped into the water with a dress shirt, nice trousers, and fluffy socks. "Oh Jack..." 12 said, chuckling at her mock reprimandmant. Jack pulled 12 down into the water and she squealed. She put up a bit of a fake fight but eventually retired to enjoying the water. 13 backed up quickly before it was her turn to be pulled in. "Oh no you don't." she said, laughing as Jack and 12 got out of the water, chasing her down the beach until Jack got her by her torso and 12 grabbed her legs and in they chucked her! Then they stayed there in the water, splashing and laughing until they heard a sound that made them stop dead. From in the water they all turned and looked at the shore. On that shore stood an old enemy of The Doctors. 13 climbed out of the water slowly, an angry look on her face. "Why can't you just leave me alone? What have I ever done to Judoons?" she asked as 12 joined her on the shore They both stared the Judoon down angirly as he spoke. "Me do do as doo, you to to" Translating into "I am here to inform you of broken laws" The girls looked at eachother quickly, alarmed. Jack stayed in the water behind them. They shot a knowing glance at eachother before the 12th doctor spoke. "Me do do ark to to eskahimertenth fo do." 12 said, translating to: "We are unaware of who you speak of as the non- law abiding citizen" The Judoon grunted before replying "Arkhile dodo arty fo to" Translating into "Jack Harkness. Turn him over." They both tensed, but they quickly acted natural to hide their knowledge. 13 side swept a piece of wet hair from her face and looked back at the water, where Jack was hidden underneath. She turned to him and spoke "Go fo ro, al do yo" Which translates into "We have no knowledge of whereabouts." The Judoon scanned them, saw that they were guilty of nothing, grunted a farewell to them, spat out something about turning him in if they found him, and dissapeared, transporting off the beach. The Doctors shoulder's drooped in relaxtion and they could finally breathe right. Jack climbed out of the water, a solemn look on his face. "Jack, what did you do THIS time?" 13 asked, her voice a mix of playfulness and utter shock. 12 folded her legs and sat down on a rock, joined by 13 as they stared up at Jack questioningly. "Oh come on, you can't actually beileve I did anything wrong Doctor... Doctors." He said, trying to act innocent. 13 sucked her teeth and shook her head, at a loss of words at Jacks ignorance. 12 rolled her eyes and tried not to grow impatient. "Come on Jack, we're gonna help you but we need to find out what you did." she said. 13 nodded. "We can't walk into a battle blind you know." she said, a little nicer than she had acted before. Jack shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly and looked down at the ground. He whispered, barely aubible, "I may have offed a time agent." The Doctors bolted up "What did you say?" 12 asked hurriedly. He looked up at them and he grew red in the cheeks, flushed by both embarassment and the sun. "I offed a time agent." he said. The Doctors stared at him in disbeileif. The thriteenth Doctor failed to stop the catch in her voice as she spoke softly, avoiding Jack's eyes "I know who and I know why." !2 raised an eyebrow and 13 truned to her. "You don't know it yet but this man, a time agent, is going to injure you. I remember it, but it was in your regeneration. It must be coming up. You, me, we, were hurt pretty badly and put into a coma for a while. The only reason we didn't die was because Jack saved us. Me. You." she said, shaking her head. 12's eyes widened. "So you offed him?" she shrieked. "Yeah, he almost killed you." Jack said softly. 12 shook her head. "We obviously need to think of a plan but we need to go somewhere safe and less public." 13 said. Jack and the 12th Doctor nodded. "The rubuilt hub." Jack said, grabbing an arm of each of the doctors and teleporting them to a yellow house, three stories high. Jack told them to wait outside while he checked on things in the hub, the basement of the house. He ran downstairs and started working on some things, changing into his dry, regular outfit and putting his jacket on the table. He sat down at the computer and a metal sheet came down covering the windows that saw into the basement from outside, the girls only view in becoming blocked. They knew he was doing it to keep them safe. They looked around for something to do and 13 resolved to throwing a ball against the wall of the house and 12 decided to examine stuff around the house, as it was obviously a clever disguise for the hub. As 13 pounded the ball angainst the house in an attempt to get her anger out, she was thinking. 12 was wandering around the perimiter of the house, sonicing and examining. Suddenly 13 bounded over to 12 and smiled. "Duets!" 13 shouted excitedly. 12 raised an eyebrow and looked up from sonicing. "Auditions for a season of Duets are coming up. Perfect distraction!" she said, even more excitedly, taking on that tone that The Doctor always adopted when talking about smart plans she had. !2 looked utterly confused as she dropped her sonic into her pocket. "You and Jack stay here while I audition, and hopefully make it onto, for Duets. I'm gonna be using some technology to make me look older to get on the show but The Shadow Proclamation will still know it's me." she said, grinning. 12 looked confused for another second before she got it "Oh dear, and they would be curious on why you did it and if the technology will malfunction, thus exposing alien technology." 12 said hurriedly. "Thus creating a distraction to buy time!" they said together. "That could be risky." 12 poited out. "But it will buy time for you an Jack to build his case so he can be free!" 13 replied, a determined edge in her voice. "Ok, you can do it. Let's go get Jack, tell him the plan, and then you go to the Tardis and get your dusguise thingy on to look older and head off to auditions." !2 said. 13 nodded. "You guys will watch every week right?" she asked. 12 nodded "And vote for you." 12 added. They smiled at eachother and knocked on a metal window. Jack ran up. They quickly told him the plan. He agreed. "I comend you for being so noble and making such a big sacrifice of your time." Jack said, and saluted her. !2 saluted her as well. 13 smiled and saluted back before taking off to her TARDIS. 13 stepped into a tube in the TARDIS. She had to stand there for a long time while she focused on how old she wanted to look, how she wanted to look, and how long she wanted to stay like this. She thought a year to be safe. When it was done she stepped out. Wandering to a mirror, she fingered her necklace. She took a deep breath and looked in a full body mirror. She was blown away. Her long blonde hair looked well... older. It was silky and smooth, shiny and there was not a bit of frizz in sight. Her body had grown taller and well... bigger! She could be anywhere from 16 to 20. Or even older. She smiled. She looked beautiful. She texted Jack and 12, telling them she had chosen Rita as her undercover name. Diamond was to be her last name. They texted back with an agreement. She quickly changed into a flowery top that fell off her shoulders and a pair of black shorts. She looked so wonderful. She smiled and put on some lip gloss, ran a brush through her hair, grabbed a clutch purse and her phone, and flew the TARDIS to Robin Thicke's Duets auditions.

She ran out and jumped in line, her flip flops attracting attention of other hopefuls. They scowled at her, intimidated by her beauty. She took a deep breath and sttod around the corner of the cement building, alone so she could practice. The line dispersed slowly as she practiced her song on the side of the building. At last she hear Robin Thicke's voice call out "Anybody else?" he shouted. She ran shyly around the corner and approached him. "Me sir." she said softly. He smiled and guided her into the audition room. He gave her the go ahead and she started out with singing Amazed by Lonestar. She had him breathless. The lyrics to the song were "Every time our eyes meet This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take

Baby, when you touch me I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin The taste of your kiss The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me Baby, you surround me You touch every place in my heart [- From . -]

Oh, it feels like the first time every time I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do Oh, every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you" She sang it out, her voice amazing. Tears stung in Robin Thicke's eyes. He had found his duet partner. What he didn't know was that her voice was so amzing because she was Galifreyan. 30 minutes later and Rita got the text to meet Robin back wheree she auditioned. She went and found the second Duet partner he had chosen. He informed them they had made it onto the show. They congragulated eachother and Robin explained how the show worked. 13 knew but she listened closely. "You two will do a song a week with me, each your own seperate performance for the week on the show. We will together choose songs based on the catergory of the week. The first 2 weeks you are safe from elimination so you can show America what'cha got. Then eliminations start. If you fall into the bottom two you have to battle it out with the other person in the bottom. And then the votes from America will decide your fate. There can only be one winner so obviously you guys will have seperate rehearsals with me, your duet partner. Ultimately I am your only ally in this competiton. Tomorrow you, Taketa, will arrive first for reheasals. And then it's your turn to rehearse Rita." he said, explaining some more things to them before dismissing them, handing them each a song to memorize a bit overnight. 13 studied her song and returned when it was her alloted time to rehearse. She was a little nervous about having chemistry, but this song required a large amount of chemistry with Robin. It was his song, Pretty Lil' Heart. They would play Lil Wayne's voice before, during his part, and then duet together. She came in and they worked first on stage presentation. He assured her tha he would be there, right next to her, and she could look at him when she needed help. They started singing and the staged chemistry between them was amazing. Today she was wearing gray shorts with a tight black tanktop. They danced close while singing and 13's voice, once again, overwhelmed Robin Thicke. He smiled at her as she sang him one of her lines with a saucy little attitude "I'll leave you if you break my pretty little hear I will." she sang, her look enough to convince anybody watching that she was comfortable with her partner. They finsished rehearsals. They rehearsed again. They kept rehearsing up until the day of their first performance. The other three superstars performed with their duet partners. They rocked it! Taketa performed with Robin and they were so good. 13 grew nervous as she waited for her turn. She was last to perform. She had to stay in the competiton to keep the Judoons off of Jack's back. They knew they were watching out there and she wondered what progess they had made in her weeks absence so far. 12 and Jack awaited "Rita's" performance anxiously. Finally she, was announced and she sauntered onto the stage while the song started. She wore a short balck dress with black strappy high-heels with her long blonde hair plled into a side braid. She had an attitude filled with passion to match her outfit. She had to have chemistry enough with Robin on stage to blow America away. A phenomanan on Earth that an alien was in the middle of was what they needed to attract the attention of The Shadow Proclamation. So it started. She sang amazingly. And she gave her all to the stage chemistry. She danced closed to Robin, threw him teasing looks, and owned the stage. She ended up as 1st place that first night. But she still had a lot of work to do to become popular enough to attract the attention away from Jack. 12 and Jack worked hard and fast as Rita rehearsed and performed. 13 went to her hotel that night, reileved to have made a good impression. She sighed heavily and fell onto her bead, face first. She kicked off her shoes and decided to let losse before texting Jack to see how they were doing on the mission. She kicked off her shoes and began to dance around the room, her music as loud as she dared to put it in fear of disturbance to her neighbors. As she was dancing around her hotel room to "Dirty little secret" her phone rang. She awnsered it while still dancing. "Yes Robin?" She asked, shouting over the music and failing to catch her breath. "I just wanted to..." Robin Thicke started on the other side of the line before failing to supress a laugh. "I'm sorry, but you're dancing around your room to Dirty Little Secret aren't you?" he said, laughing slightly. 13 could just imagine the kind smile on her mentors face. She nodded, then felt foolish forgeeting that they were not speaking in person. "Yes sir." she said. "That's hilarious. An so you. Anyway I just called to tell you..." he started before 13 cut him off. "May I webchat you sir? I need to text my friend." she said quickly "Ye m'am. You send the request, I'll accept it." He said before hanging up. 13 flipped open her laptop and conneced the video call. Robin awnsered as 13 was still dancing around her room, texting Jack. "Hello sir." she said without looking up from her phone. "Hello Rita." he said. "I just wanted to tell you that you did great. I am so proud of you. But make sure you keep taking care of your voice and body, ok?" he said. 13 nodded. "Yep. Look, I'm tired. Can we talk tomorrow?" she said, still texting. "Sure thing! Have a nice night!" he replied, ending the call. 13 shut the laptop and, satisfied at Jack and 12's reply that they had an idea but that they wouldn't tell her till they were sure, shut the music off, plpping onto the bed and going to sleep. She needed rest to keep the diversion up long enough to help Jack.

So 13 rehearsed for the next show, all while reciving updates from Jack and 12. The day of the 2nd show, she stepped onto the stage in jean shorts and a red and black plaid shrt, tied halfway up her stomach. She sang Here Without You by 3 doors down. Robin and 13 stared into eachothers eyes as they sang, their stage chemistry flying again. 13 put on a look of longing and directed it towards Robin just ebough to make people beileve she could be the next big thing and that nothing stood in her way. She needed to do something because The Shadow Proclamation was not yet distracted. So, the next week, she arranged with Robin to have them do Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 and they were to dance closer together. 13 sang as good as she could and scored 1st place for the 3rd week in a row. The other person on her team was eliminated on week 3. She faught to bring worldwide attention to herself. To The Doctor disguised as a young girl on a tv show using alien technology.

The next week, Robin and "Rita" performed "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. Rita stepped onto stage wearing black high heel boot with black leather pants and a black tanktop, her blonde hair down and free but curled. She started singing and then Robin joined her. They sang to eachother for most of the song before turning to the audience while holding hands for emphasis on stage presence. They were singing with all their passion, still holding hands and rocking out when 13 spotted a man in the audience. She squeezed Robin's hand before letting go and finsihing the song with a flourish. The crowd went wild and gave them a standing ovvation. While the superstars were giving her feedback, she stared at the man in the audience. He was wearing a brown suit with red converse and 13 couldn't really see him that well but she figured out it was her, three regenerations ago. It was the 10th Doctor. She had to sit through the painful scoring and was once again 1st place. She quickly went to her hotel room that night, trying to avoid 10. She texted 12 and Jack and told them. Now they would likely have to fight a paradox, keep up the diversion, and find the proof that Jack was inncocent. But at least the paradox would help distract the Shadow Proclamation. And they COULD use 10's help... 13 began to get an idea and she slept on it that night. 13 woke up the next morning to a pounding on her door. She groaned and shook the covers off. She threw on some shorts and a tanktop and shouted at the door as the pounding grew louder. "Oi! I'm coming, hold on!" She glanced at the clock as she ran to the door, bare footed. She swung the door open, expecting anybody but who she saw. "What do you want? It's bloddy 5:00 in the morning!" she shouted while opening the door before stopping short at who she saw. "Hello there!" 10 said happily. 13 backed up slowly. "Don't touch me..." she sputtered. 10 laughed. "It's not like that." he said. Then he started doing that thing where he rambled on "Well... I suppose I could see how it seems like that. Strange man showing up at a girls hotel room at 5:00 in the morning..." he said. Then he rambled on about how it would seem worse if he had done it late last night like he planned. 13 grew impatient. "Doctor!" she shouted, and then caught her self as his eyes widened. "How do you know me?" he said, as he pulled out his sonic and stepped in. "Um..." she said quietly... She hadn't planned for him to find out the situation so soon. If he soniced her, he would know. She pretended to get her ankle caught on the bed and fell onto the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief as he ran over, tucking the sonic into his jacket. "Always create a bigger problem when your trapped." she thought to her self. 10 helped 13 up onto the bed, where she sat and he checked out her ankle. She winced in pain as he touched it. "Bad news girly, your going to have to do a sitting duet next week." 10 said. 13's eyes widened as she found her possible escape from telling him just yet. "That's how I know you sir. you were in the audience." she said quickly as he wrapped up her ankle as gently as possible. He looked up from her ankle. "That doesn't explain how you know my NAME." he said, finishing her ankle and pulling the sonic back out. She set her jaw uneasily. She couldn't afford to loose him. Not yet. She pulled out her own sonic and soniced outside her window behind her back. "Your TARDIS is broken?" she asked suddenly as he was eyeing her. His eyes grew wide and he soniced her. He looked down at the sonic and dropped it. "No." he said quietly. She bit her lip and nodded. "12th is over there too." she said, gesturing toward the window. "Just across town." Then she quickly explained Jack's situation and how 12 and 13 worked together without paradoxes. "But now your here, so we are going to have to deal with a paradox bigger than ever." she finished. "But, that could be a good diversion to buy Jack some time to find that tape. It seems to like, not exsist. And with three Doctors and JAck, we can fight the paradox and fix your TARDIS quick enough to save the universe but still get The Shadow Proclamation's attention of Jack, just long enough. Just. Then he can be free." she said. 10 pondered on the idea. It didn't seem like he had an option, his TARDIS was malfunctioning anyway. So 10 agreed that they would have no chance but to fight whatever the paradox threw at them and he offered his help in the Jack situation in turn for 12 and 13 to help him with his TARDIS. They came to terms and arranged to meet after 13's next duet episode. 12 was to join them. So, the next week, she spotted 12 and 10 in the audience and smiled at them. She sat on a stool on stage for her performance. "This is dedicated to a fromer... companion of mine." 13 had said in the video preceding the performance. "I know I had left him but I did it for him. I'm sorry. You really do have a beautiful soul J man." she said, not using his real name. "And not Jack." she added. Then she sang Beautiful Soul by Jese McCartney with her partner and yet again scored the number 1 spot. She had failed to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks during the performance and they were still flowing when she met with 10 and 12 at her hotel room and aughed at the fact they they got in before her. "Sonics are not to be used on my door." she said teasingly, limping in on her crutches. Sne sniffed and finally shut her tears off. 12 nodded at her encouraginly, also knowing the companion that she had dedicated it to. 10 helped her onto her bed and then returned to his chair on the side of the room. 10 stated off immediately, gainign as much intel on the situation as he could. A few minutes later and he was caught up. They decided to go out for a bite to eat to figure out the plan. They brought 13 in a wheel chair. They decided on pizza and talked while they ate. Suddenly somebody screamed from across the resturant. All three of the Doctors turned and were horrified. "Don't blink!" they all shouted at once.


End file.
